A Proposal
by TheNextGenOtaku
Summary: Naruto mulls over his relationship with his girlfriend, and then pops the question! NaruHina oneshot


A Proposal

Naruto Uzumaki started squirming in his chair. Despite his self-reassurances that all would be well, he found himself checking his watch and looking at the door to Ichiraku every several seconds. Of course, now that the place actually had a door. The small ramen stand that Naruto had visited so often as a young boy had really expanded. After Pain's attack on Konoha, many of the older restaurants and stores had added onto their original buildings, seeing an opportunity to (In some cases where the destruction was worse, literally) rebuild from the ground up.

Naruto figured that here, the place where they had gone on their first date, would be the best place to meet Hinata Hyuga, his girlfriend of 3 years. Sometimes, Naruto still looked back on his time with her with some disbelief. Her confession may not have been the picturesque confession most girls hope for, as confessing while defending your crush from potential death is not exactly picturesque, but it had nevertheless gotten the point across.

The two had started dating a little while after that, and had become the talk of the town. No one in Konoha could open their door in the morning without hearing all the latest rumors about the future head of the most prominent family in the village shacking up with "the fox brat", or "the hero of the village", depending on who was telling the rumors. Even with all of the publicity, the two still managed to stick together, and got closer. While Hinata's father had his own reservations about his daughter dating the boy, he hadn't made any objections given the boy's sudden increase in popularity among the villagers. Then again, saving an entire village from destruction tended to have a positive affect on how you were seen by the people whose lives you saved.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Hinata walk through the restaurant and sit in the chair across from him. "S-sorry I'm late, Naruto-kun", she said, her familiar stutter creeping up, as it still did sometimes when she was nervous. Naruto smiled, finding it cute and a little sad that she was still a little nervous around him. Her awful upbringing by a father who viewed her as a failure, a younger sister who belittled her, and a cousin who had once wished her dead had made her hesitant to be social, for fear of ridicule. Even so, Naruto had done his best to help her break out of the shell that she had surrounded herself in. He taught her to be confident and strong, and helped her realize her true potential. It was these qualities she saw in him that caused her to admire and respect him beyond some teenage crush. While he had taught her confidence, strength, and a love of all things-ramen related, she had taught him some of the finer things in life. Before dating Hinata, Naruto had never known just how many types of tea and flowers existed in the world, a fact that still made Hinata chuckle.

Naruto and Hinata ordered their food and ate there. They talked about their missions, their personal lives, and the various happenings within the village. Sometimes Hinata would just sit there and listen to Naruto ramble about his latest adventure, content to be there in the moment. Eventually, they started to talk less and eat more, until it began to get late.

It was then that Hinata noticed Sasuke and Sakura walking in hand-in-hand. Sasuke looked at the two, and announced loudly, "Come on, dobe. Just get on with it already." Naruto whipped around, glaring at Sasuke. "Ya, Naruto. Just get it over with." Naruto looked around the other way to find Shikamaru, with Temari on his arm, also looking at him expectantly. Naruto relented, "I was going to wait, but if you're all so impatient to invade my personal life, how can I refuse?" Hinata looked around, seeing all of her teammates sitting around them, all leaning in towards her and Naruto, looking anxious. "Naruto-kun, what's going on? What are they all waiting for?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I was going to wait till a little later", he said, "Then again, I guess I shouldn't keep everyone else waiting." Naruto scooted off the bench, and said loudly, "Hinata Hyuga…" Hinata's cheeks grew bright red as she realized what was happening. "In full view of all of our friends and fellow shinobi….." "_No, there's no way. He's not going to actually….is he?"_ Thoughts were flying through her head, making her already red cheeks turn even redder. "I ask you…" Hinata's cheeks turned bright red. Naruto paused and felt an acute spike of killing intent coming at him from behind. He knew that if he were to stop and look to see who was behind him, he would see Neji Hyuga glaring at him from a nearby table. Naruto's grin widened as he reached into his pocket. "Will you…" _Oh kami, he's actually going to do it! I must not faint, I must not faint I must not-"_ "marry me?" Naruto opened a small box containing a small gold ring with a diamond inlaid on top. Hinata's mouth opened but no sound came out as she felt the world tumble out from under her. Naruto, with the experience of years, caught her in his arms just before his fainting bride-to-be hit the ground. He looked up at the gaping patrons that had seen her collapse and looked up sheepishly, then back down to Hinata. "So, um, is that a yes, then?"

**Thanks for reading! I have a lot of future ideas already planned out, and some already partially written. While my other fanfiction ideas include Star Driver, Gankutsuou, and The World God Only Knows, I might do some more Naruto stories if the feedback is good. So, to everyone who made it through this, THANK YOU, and I hope to have more material up shortly for you to enjoy! **


End file.
